onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Administrator 2019
It has been over a year now since AuroraOfDeath resigned. It was originally decided that there should be five admins on the wiki at any given time, yet we never ended up getting a replacement. This is especially disconcerting as Admin JustSomeDude... has not been active for years either. There are roles such as content mod now, but based on deliberation among the mod team, a real new admin is crucial. Hence, I will be opening the elections. The requirements and rules will follow the same format as previously. Nominations are scheduled to start on Friday, March 15. 20:37, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Nomination Requirements Here are the requirements for this phase: ;The requirements in order to nominate another user are the same as standard voting requirements : *You must have at least 300 edits and have had an account here for 3 months. *No amount of recent editing activity is required to nominate another user, however, activity will be required to vote. *You may only nominate one user. *You must be serious about nominating another user to be an admin. This is a serious issue for the wiki, and it is not time for jokes. ;In order to be nominated as an admin you must meet the following requirements : *Have had an account on this wiki for over 1 year. *Have at least 1000 edits cumulatively in any namespace, with the exception of Blogs, Blog Comments, User, and User Talk. *Any user who has been banned from the wiki within the past year is ineligible. *You may not nominate yourself. *You may not ask another user to nominate you. ;Nominations must be accepted before the advertised end of the nomination phase. *If you nominate a user, it is advised that you contact them to inform them of the nomination, however this is not required. *Users may also change their mind about accepting or denying a nomination, but they must still do so before the nomination phase ends. Rules In the past elections, there was a controversy regarding voter corruption, so I will make several clarifications about this now. ;This is NOT a campaign. ;Things you are NOT allowed to do : *Specifically ask any user to vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to NOT vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to remove their vote. *Make any kind of deal or exchange for a user's vote, change of vote, or removal of vote. *Create promotional material in favor of or against any candidate. *Advertise or promote a candidate on any page/article on the wiki outside this forum. *Use of the chat or any outside communication to violate any of these rules is also prohibited. *Do anything else that is in violation of the Poll Rules. ;Things you ARE allowed to do : *Inform users of the election and ask them to vote without mentioning any candidates. *Make small declarations of "Vote for ___!" in chat, as long as they are addressed to large groups of people and not a small group (2-3) or a single voter. ;These rules all apply to both candidates and voters. *Candidates who violate the rules will be disqualified from the election and have their votes removed. Users who voted for the candidate will be allowed to change their vote. *Voters who violate the rules will have their votes removed. ;Any issues with these policies should be brought directly to the attention of the current Administrators. *These issues will be decided by only the current administrators. *There will be no discussion of these issues if the admins do not ask for it. *Once two admins agree to remove a voter/candidate, the vote will be removed. There will be no ties. Discussion and Questions Regarding Rules Discuss and post questions here. 20:37, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Nominations ;Nominations opened Friday, March 15 at 00:00 UTC and closed March 22 at 00:00 UTC. *Nominations must be accepted before the end of the nomination period. 1) User:Kaido King of the Beasts | 00:14, March 15, 2019 (UTC) * I accept. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:16, March 15, 2019 (UTC) 2) User:Montblanc Noland | SeaTerror (talk) 07:30, March 15, 2019 (UTC) * I accept. 07:45, March 15, 2019 (UTC) 3) User:Rhavkin | DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:22, March 18, 2019 (UTC) * I accept. Rhavkin (talk) 18:49, March 21, 2019 (UTC) 4) User:Fliu | 20:16, March 20, 2019 (UTC) *Ineligible due to not accepting the nomination before the end of the nomination phase. 00:00, March 22, 2019 (UTC) 5) User:AuroraOfDeath | Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:32, March 21, 2019 (UTC) *Ineligible due to not accepting the nomination before the end of the nomination phase. 00:00, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Final Results The voting is over. The new administrator is User:Kaido King of the Beasts. Congratulations! 00:14, March 29, 2019 (UTC)